


magic prompt

by Slytherins_queen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Kidnapping, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherins_queen/pseuds/Slytherins_queen
Summary: I don't know why I made these
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	magic prompt

so more prompt time

what if philza was a siren and went across the ocean killing sailors and pirates

but when taking down a ship he finds three children:  
1\. tommy, a child who was sold to the captain to pay off his parents debt.  
2\. wilbur, the child of a navy captain who was kidnapped after his fathers ship was sunk.  
3\. techno, the son of the king, he was taken after a raid.

when he found them, instead of drowning them he turned them into sirens and kept them.

when they woke up they were too far gone.

no one would be able to find them,

they were stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely tired and made this while listening to a come little children remix


End file.
